Sasu, Ai Lop Yu
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Last Chapter! (Chapter Terakhir!) /"Hn. Yang penting dia tak menyebutku kampret lagi."/"Aku sedikit cemburu.." /SasuxSaku/AU, OoC, dan Keanehan lainnya. R&R puhlease? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah suara yang maha dahsyat itu memanggil namaku. Menyakitkan sih, sebenarnya. Aku bahkan merasa aku nyaris budeg mendengar suara itu. Yah, setiap pagi memang seperti itu, sih. Kasihan ya? Aku, setiap hari, mengawali pagiku dengan teriakan yang kemungkinan lama-lama membuatku tuli. Singkatnya, aku tak mau mendengar teriakan itu lagi, tapi sungguh, pagi ini dingin sekali. Kulanjutkan tidurku dan kembali meringkuk dalam selimut pink-ku yang hangat ini. Tapi -

"SAAAKKUUUURAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

- Oh tidak. Pintu kamarku tercinta, roboh lagi setelah didorong (baca: ditendang) oleh kakakku yang sebenarnya-manis-tapi-pendek ini.

"Sakura! Bangun! Ini hari Senin, kau tahu! Kau harus ke sekolaaah!"

Terkadang aku sedikit (baca: sangat) ragu dengan kakakku yang satu ini, Sasori. Dia ini jelas, laki-laki, dilihat dari tenaga monsternya –yang juga kumiliki dan sepertinya memang turun-temurun- dia jelas laki-laki, tapi suaranya, sungguh. Teriakanku saja kalah keras. Mungkin amplitudo dan frekuensinya melebihi batas normal seorang laki-laki. Kurapatkan kembali tubuhku dalam selimut tebalku. Uh. Sungguh nyaman seandainya kakakku yang tampan-tapi-menyebalkan-dan-sialnya-kakakku ini tak ada di kamarku dan menarik-narik selimutku.

"Ck! Berisik banget sih, Nii-chan."

Kutarik balik selimutku. Dia menarik lagi. Kutarik lagi. Dia makin ngotot dan semakin kuat menarik-narik selimutku. Kutarik lagi, kali ini lebih bertenaga. Ini kenapa malah seperti lomba tarik selimut sih?

"Grrr!"

Dan setelah beberapa detik kudengar dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Yah, biarkan saja, deh.

"SAAAKKUUURRRAAAAAAAAA!"

DUAK! KLONTANG! BRUK! MEOW!

Aku. Ditendang. Dan. Terguling. Dari. Ranjangku. Yang. Empuk. Dengan emosi sebesar gajah aku bangkit. Perlahan kuangkat wajahku agar terasa dramatis. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kakakku tercinta ini. Dia terlihat santai saja, tuh. Khukhukhu.. Tunggu saja -

"KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU?! SHANNAROOO!"

DUAK! BHUG! DHES! CLING!

- setelah aku menendang dan memukulmu, Nii-chan.

Kemudian, setelah memastikan Sasori-nii tak mungkin kembali masuk ke kamarku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dalam kamarku. Huh.

"Hari Senin, ya?"

"Huh."

Eits! Jangan ikut! Jangan! Ini rate T, bukan M. Okesip? Jangan mesum dong. (Readers : Sebenarnya yang mesum di sini siapa?)

* * *

30 Menit kemudian..

Uh. Mandi itu segar sih, tapi kalau di pagi yang dingin begini? Jangan tanya. Aku saja sampai menggigil padahal sudah mengenakan seragam Konoha High Schoolku. Kusisir rambut pink-ku dan menyambar tas pink-ku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja belajarku, kemudian ke luar kamar untuk sarapan.

"Saku-chan, kau lama sekali sih?" tanya Ibuku begitu melihat kemunculanku. Sasori-nii yang duduk di dekat Ibuku dengan seragam KHSnya hanya melirik sinis ke arahku sambil memegangi pipinya yang menjadi landasan setapak bogem dariku tadi.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang koridor sekolahku dengan agak sempoyongan. Yah, sebenarnya tidak sampai sempoyongan sih, tapi kurasa itu cocok untukku yang merasa super duper malas pangkat sejuta ini ketika masuk sekolah di hari Senin yang kampret ini.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

"Hn. Berisik, Dobe."

Teriakan yang tak kalah dahsyat dengan teriakan Sasori-nii tadi pagi memenuhi telingaku dengan disusul dua sosok yang berjalan, eh, yang satu sih berjalan dengan santai tapi terlihat oh-so-very-handsome, Sasuke-kun dan yang satunya berlari-lari seperti monyet lepas, Naruto. Ck. Sebenarnya sih dia lumayan tampan, yah, memang masih kalah tampan dengan Sasuke-kun sih, Sasu-chan kan yang paling tampan di dunia Saku-chan. Hohoho..

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun ^_^, Baka Naruto -_-."

"Sakura-chan.. Jangan panggil begitu dong.. Kenapa tidak si Sasu-Teme saja yang kau panggil begitu =3=.."

Bletak! Aku dan Sasuke-kun menjitak kepalanya bersamaan.

"Uh! Kalian kompak sekali, sih. Sakit tahu!"

"Hn. Berisik."

"Oh, ya. Sakura-chan, kau mau tidak jalan-jalan denganku nanti sore? Aku ingin jalan-jalan nih.. Mau ya?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji. Siapa tahu besok ada ulangan, atau Bakoro-sensei memberi PR atau tugas. Nanti kalau tidak jadi, aku SMS, deh."

"Hn. Aku ikut." Tahu kan siapa ini? Si Tampan berwajah surga ini, kenapa memalingkan muka? Ah.. Dia bilang apa tadi? Mau ikut? Senangnyaaa..

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, Sasu-Teme."

"Hn. Sakura?" Sasuke-kun menghadap padaku, oh.. tampan sekaliii..

"Tentu boleh. Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun mau ikut ^_^"

"Hn. Dengar itu, Dobe."

"Hiksu.. Sakura-chan jahat.."

Ah.. Aku sih berharap nanti sore tiba-tiba Naruto terkena serangan mulas, mual, dan muntah. Biar bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sasuke-kun. Senangnyaaa.. Indahnya duniaaaa..

Eh?! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mau ikut?!

* * *

**TBC!**

**Kenapa Sasu-chan tiba-tiba minta ikut?**

Jawaban ada di next chapie :D

Gaje sekali?!

Oh Em Ji!

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks..

Tapiii..

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Hn. Aku ikut." Tahu kan siapa ini? Si Tampan berwajah surga ini, kenapa memalingkan muka? Ah.. Dia bilang apa tadi? Mau ikut? Senangnyaaa..

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, Sasu-Teme."

"Hn. Sakura?" Sasuke-kun menghadap padaku, oh.. tampan sekaliii..

"Tentu boleh. Aku senang sekali Sasuke-kun mau ikut ^_^"

"Hn. Dengar itu, Dobe."

"Hiksu.. Sakura-chan jahat.."

Ah.. Aku sih berharap nanti sore tiba-tiba Naruto terkena serangan mulas, mual, dan muntah. Biar bisa jalan-jalan berdua dengan Sasuke-kun. Senangnyaaa.. Indahnya duniaaaa..

Eh?! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun mau ikut?!

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hn. Jam." Entah kenapa aku merasa pertanyaanku terdengar agak janggal.

"Hah?" Tuh kan, tuh kan. Sakura melongo, Si Dobe cengo. Jelas sekali mereka kurang bisa menangkap maksud ucapanku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku saja tak yakin sih dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ck. Jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apanya?" Persimpangan empat muncul di kepalaku. Ck! Si Dobe ini bodoh sekali, sih!

"Berangkatnya, Bodoh." Jawabku datar sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Teme~! sakit.."

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau jam 4 sore saja, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyahut lembut. Uh. Sedikit mendinginkan kepalaku karena si Dobe, susahnya punya teman bodoh. EH? Maaf saja. Uchiha tidak berteman dengan orang bodoh.

"Hn. Bisa."

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Yang mengajak kan aku Sakura-chan~.. Kenapa si Teme Jelek ini kau ajak? Nanti dia cuma menyiksaku Sakura-chan =3="

**KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING!**

"Sudah bel masuk tuh, ayo ke kelas Sasuke-kun.." Ajak Sakura padaku. Setelah aku menjawab dengan 'Hn' kebanggaan Uchiha, aku mengekorinya di belakang, menyisakan Naruto yang masih mengap-mengap karena aku ikut jalan-jalan nanti sore.

"Huweee! T.T kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" Naru-Dobe setengah berlari kemudian mengambil tempat di samping kiriku, nempel-nempel. Ck! Sebenarnya malas sekali, sih berjalan di samping orang aneh ini. Yah, tapi aku diam saja dan sedikit mengambil jarak darinya. Kurasa tidak elit jika aku berteriak 'Menyingkir dariku, Bodoh! Aku bukan sememu! Jangan nempel-nempel!' kemudian menendangnya keluar jendela. Cih. Aku tak ingin image Uchiha kalem kewl ini runtuh hanya karena dihukum Asuma-sensei yang galaknya setengah mati itu untuk membersihkan toilet super bau hanya karena melakukan KDS (Kekerasan di Sekolah).

* * *

**Skip time.**

**Di kediaman Uchiha, 15.30 WKS (Waktu Konoha Setempat)**

Aku sedang duduk dengan tampan di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku ketika Baka Itachi-nii pulang dari sekolah. Setengah jam lagi aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Sakura dan Naru-Dobe. Karena khawatir image 'Uchiha tidak pernah terlambat' luntur, maka aku sudah bersiap-siap sedari tadi.

"Yo! Sasu-chan~"

"Hn."

"Sasu-chan~, mau kemana?" Tanya Baka Itachi-nii padaku.

"Hn. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu, Baka Aniki." Desisku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Malas sih, habis wajahnya saja yang —terpaksa kusebut, aku hampir muntah mengatakan ini— tampan dan datar khas Uchiha, tapi kelakuannya justru terlihat seperti Uzumaki.

"Kau belum menjawabku Sasu-chan~"

"Hn. Jalan-jalan." Jawabku bete. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Baka Itachi-nii dan O Em Ji! Mukanya.. Mukanya.. Mukanya!

(Readers: Mukanya kenapa Sas? *wajah bete*

Sasuke: Salahin tuh si Author, kenapa gue dibikin jadi aneh gini. *muka males*

Author: Eh? ehehe.. *garuk pantat*)

"Hn. Sejak kapan kau punya kumis, Baka Aniki?"

"Oh~, ini tadi aku main Bapak-bapakan dengan Sasori dan Deidara." Jawabnya santai, sama sekali tak peduli padaku yang menatapnya horror. Bapak-bapakan katanya? Tuh kan. Apa tadi kubilang. Bahkan sekarang aku beranggapan kalau dia Uchiha gagal. Baru saja aku mau berkomentar, dia ngomong duluan.

"Eh? Sasori itu Kakaknya pacarmu kan, Saskey-chan?"

**BLUSH**

Dia menatapku innocent. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, uh. Wajahku terasa panas, nih.

"Cieee~ grogii~" godanya dengan dua alis naik turun berulang-ulang. Oh, Great. Sekarang aku berpikir bahwa Baka Itachi-nii bukan kakakku, tapi dia adalah Kakak dari Nohara Shinnosuke (?) alias Shinchan yang berusaha menyusup dalam keluarga Uchiha dan bermaksud menghancurkannya dari dalam.

(Readers : Sas, lo lebay banget deh. *muka bete lagi*

Sasuke : GRRR! Authooorrr! Gue bunuh lo! *ngejar Author*)

"Hn. Berisik, Baka Aniki. Dia bukan—" maksudku **belum**, khukhukhu~ "—pacarku."

"Oh~, terus kau mau jalan-jalan dengan siapa Saskey?" tanyanya lagi dengan alis yang masih naik turun berulang-ulang. Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan otot wajahnya.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu, Baka Aniki."

"Hiksu.. Kau tega sekali bicara begitu pada Aniki~, Aniki kan Cuma khawatir nanti kalau kau diculik lalu dimuti—

"Justru aku yang akan memutilasimu jika kau tak berhenti memasang wajah menjijikkan itu di hadapanku, Baka Aniki. Aku hanya akan jalan-jalan dengan si Dobe dan Sakura." Desisku berbahaya.

"—lasi. Saskey?"

"Hn. Panggil yang benar." Apa-apaan dia ini? Selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan menjijikkan.

"K-ka-kau be-beb—

"Jangan mengataiku Bebek, Baka Aniki. Sudah cukup kau memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan menjijikkan itu." Desisku lagi.

—bercanda. Siapa pula yang akan menyebutmu Bebek? Kau ini ayam, Sayangku. Ngomong-ngomong ucapanmu tadi panjang-panjang loh~, biasanya kau hanya menggumamkan trademark Uchiha jika kugoda~.. Pasti karena si Pink itu ya? Eciiyee~.. Kucikucikuci~ adik Aniki sudah besar rupanya~"

**BLUSH**

Alisnya semakin gencar naik turun memandangku yang sedang memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Uh. Apa pun, semoga ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari makhluk kampret di hadapanku ini. Kabulkan do'a Sasu ya—

"Teme!/Sasuke-kun!" Terdengar dua suara yang sangat kukenal, Naru-Dobe dan Sakura.

—Tuhan. Terima kasih ya Tuhan. **\(^3^)/**

"Hn. Aku pergi, Baka Aniki." Ujarku kemudian secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan seonggok kampret yang masih melongo di ruang tamu.

"Khukhukhu~.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Otoutoku tercinta 'bermain' tanpa aku. Khukhukhu~"

Hei, Itachi, kau mencurigakan tahu.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Itachi-chan?**

**Kemana Sasu-chan, Saku-chan, dan Naru-chan akan jalan-jalan?**

Jawaban ada di next chapie :D

Sudah update! Gaje sekali?!

Oh Em Ji! **Ripiu mana ripiu**?! *panik* *Reggika chibi berhamburan*

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung*

Tapiii..

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**BLUSH**

Alisnya semakin gencar naik turun memandangku yang sedang memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Uh. Apa pun, semoga ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari makhluk kampret di hadapanku ini. Kabulkan do'a Sasu ya—

"Teme!/Sasuke-kun!" Terdengar dua suara yang sangat kukenal, Naru-Dobe dan Sakura.

—Tuhan. Terima kasih ya Tuhan. \(^3^)/

"Hn. Aku pergi, Baka Aniki." Ujarku kemudian secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan seonggok kampret yang masih melongo di ruang tamu.

"Khukhukhu~.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Otoutoku tercinta 'bermain' tanpa aku. Khukhukhu~"

Hei, Itachi, kau mencurigakan tahu.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan ganteng mensejajari langkah Sakura, mengikuti Naru-Dobe yang sedari tadi mengoceh entah apa—aku yakin apa yang dia bicarakan sejak tadi itu sangat tidak penting—dengan sesekali menyahut dengan 'Hn' kebanggan Uchihaku dan sedikit bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kami mau ke mana karena sejak tadi tak ada yang berusaha bicara padaku. Kulirik sekilas ke arah Sakura, ternyata saat itu dia juga sedang melirik ke arahku, secepat kilat aku segera memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan blushing kampret yang secara tidak elit merayapi wajahku yang tampan ini. Namun ternyata, kenyataan itu sungguh pahit dan menyakitkan, dan tentu lebih kampret dibandingkan blushing yang tadi sempat menyerobot ekspresi wajahku. Di sana, di arah aku memalingkan muka tadi, seonggok manusia yang sangat kukenal sedang ketahuan ngintip dan kemudian secepat kilat nyempil di balik pohon, lengkap dengan kumis bodohnya dan keriput yang menghiasi wajahnya yang cukup —sebenarnya aku menahan muntah mati-matian mengatakan ini— tampan. Iyaks! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Baka-Itachi-Keriput-nii. Jujur, aku sedikit menyesal karena punya kakak seperti dia. Kenapa dia tidak jadi anggota keluarga Uzumaki atau Yamanaka saja sih, batinku heboh.

**CLING!** —sebuah lampu super duper terang Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka muncul di atas kepalaku—

"Ssstt."

Kusenggol lengan kanan Sakura —aku berjalan di samping kanannya—, mati-matian kutahan pekikanku ketika dia menatapku dengan wajah innocent, ingin berteriak 'Sakura! Jangan memasang wajah seimut itu! Aku bisa memakanmu!' kemudian memeluknya sambil lompat-lompat, tapi tidak jadi. Mau dikemanakan image Uchiha kalem datarku? Aku belum siap didatangi si Kampret Madara itu untuk dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas rusaknya image khas Uchiha.

(Readers : Hooo.. Ternyata selain mesum, lo juga cucu durhaka, Sas. *mata nyipit-nyipit*

Sasuke: Hn. Ingatin gue buat ngebunuh si Author Sableng itu ntar. Gue udah siap sama Amaterasu gue. *tampang datar kayak triplek*

Author: *kabur*)

Lanjut.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya lembut. 'Uwooh! Cantik! Cantik! Imut! Ah~ aku jadi naksir kamu deh!' innerku heboh, kalau ekspresiku sih tenang-tenang saja, masih datar kok. Malu dong kalau teriak-teriak begitu. Maaf-maaf saja, aku bukan Baka Aniki. Aku sedikit menunduk, kudekatkan mulutku ke telinga Sakura. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku masih cukup kuat kok untuk menahan blushingku. Sekilas terlihat mesra sekali, sih. Si Itachi mukanya pasti merah tuh melihat adegan ini. Khukhukhu~

"Ada yang ngintip." Bisikku pada Sakura.

"Ngintip?" Wajahnya makin imut. Aku makin gemas~

"Hn. Baka Itachi-nii rupanya mengikuti kita." Jawabku semakin dekat dengan telinganya.

**Itachi's POV**

Uh. Hampir saja aku ketahuan Sasu-chan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak lihat deh, dia asyik blushing sih, sampai kelihatan dari sini. Sasu-chan terlihat mendekatkan diri ke Sakura, ah~ aku jadi curiga. Dan bukannya segera menjauh, di a malah semakin mendekat. 'Tuh kan, tuh kan. Jangan-jangan mereka mau ciuman!' batinku nista. Uh. Pasti saat ini aku sedang blushing berat, tapi tak apa deh, tak ada yang lihat ini. Kekekek~ Kulanjutkan acara memperhatikan secara sembunyi-sembunyi —kalau tidak mau disebut mengintip— mereka berdua. Si Uzumaki? Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena aku tak tahu, uwoo~ —bercanda— Si Uzumaki itu sedang berbicara–entah–apa jauh di depan sana. Yah, sebelas dua belas lah sama orang gila.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke-kun kenapa sih? Jangan dekat-dekat! Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana? Ah~ kenapa pula dia menyeringai begitu? Aku jadi curiga. Sasuke-kun, jangan sekarang, aku masih sekolah~.

(Readers: Sak, kok lo ikut-ikutan mesum sih? *jambak rambut* *lirik Sasuke*

Sakura: Ah, si Author Sableng ini, aku jadi malu nih~

Sasuke: Hn. *lirik Author* *Sharingan aktif*

Author: Eh? Ehehehe… *jalan mundur* *berniat kabur*)

**Lanjut.**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mana?" Sakura hampir saja menengok sana-sini, secepat kilat segera kutahan wajahnya kemudian berbisik padanya.

"Ssstt, jangan tengok-tengok. Dia bisa curiga." Setelah itu aku menggandeng tangannya —dia sempat terlihat sedikit kaget— dan kembali berjalan santai. Eh? Sebenarnya tidak santai sih, di dalam sini ratusan Sasu chibi sedang panik dan lari ke sana kemari berhamburan. Bagaimana ini! Tangannya.. tangannya.. tangannya! TANGANNYA!

(Readers : Kenapa tangannya Sas? *muka bete* *Sasuke resmi stress*

Sasuke: *lirik ke arah Author tadi* Eh? Kok ngga ada? *celingak-celinguk*)

**Lanjut.**

Tangannya, hangat bro! Hangat! Tapi dari tadi jantungku kok berasa keras begini ya bunyinya? Apakah aku mau mati? Ah~ Jangan sekarang, deh, matinya. Aku belum membuat perhitungan dengan Baka Itachi-nii, nih.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke-kun? Tanganmu berkeringat.. Apa Sasuke-kun sakit?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

**Mampus.**

Ingatkan aku untuk benar-benar memutilasi Baka Aniki nanti.

"Hn. Tujuan." Jawabku tak nyambung. Jelas sekali dia makin bingung.

"Hah?" Tuh kan, tuh kan. Dia bingung!

"Hn. Kemana?" Tanyaku lagi dengan sabar. Ini Sakura sih. Kalau si Dobe, pasti sudah kutendang dari tadi.

"Kemana apanya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura makin bingung. Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah mengalami hal serupa. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku yakin 70% kalau dia benar-benar beranggapan kalau aku benar-benar sakit. 30%nya? Oh.. Kalau 30%nya mungkin dia sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya (baca: ketampananku) ini.

"Kita mau ke mana? Si Dobe sudah jauh." Jawabku datar. Si Dobe memang sudah jauh sih. Aku sedikit berharap dia diculik elang raksasa dan– ah, lupakan. Sakura celingak-celinguk imut, berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk kampret yang tadi sempat mengganggu acara kencan kami.

**EH?**

Kencan?

Kencan?!

**Kencan?!**

**KENCAN?!**

Ah~

"Ah, iya. Padahal dia yang menentukan kita mau ke mana." Jawabnya santai sambil terus berjalan. Aku tetap mengimbangi langkahnya, kemudian, "Ah, ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menggandengku?"

"Biar kau tidak hilang seperti Si Dobe." Jawabku sableng. Padahal sebenarnya karena aku sedang mengerjai Baka Itachi-nii. Tapi aku agak kurang berani untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja. Masih sayang nyawa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan pukulan sekuat monster itu mendarat di tubuhku. Sudah cukup aku melihat bagaimana orang-orang terkena pukulan itu secara langsung. Sudah cukup membuatku trauma. Bukannya apa-apa, sebenarnya aku bisa sajs sih membalas menendang, tapi tidak lucu kalau aku menendang perempuan seimut ini. Berasa banci.

"Oh."

"Hn. Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tidak jadi."

"…" Kami masih berjalan. Masih berdampingan. Masih bergandengan tangan. Dan jantungku makin keras berdetak. Kemudian aku teringat lagi, memangnya kami mau ke mana?!

"Hn. Kita ke mana?"

"Hm.. Kurasa kita lebih baik ke taman bu—

"Jangan. Di sana banyak orang." Potongku. Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali~.. Bebek ya? Ah, sial. Aku malah teringat pada Baka Itachi-nii. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah dia masih membuntuti kami? Aku celingukan, mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan Baka Itachi-nii.

—nga. Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak orang, Sasuke-kun? Kan asyik?"

'Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Saku-chan.' Innerku. Aku masih celingukan. Ketika telapak tangan yang sedang kugandeng ini mengeras, aku berhenti celingukan dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"M-ma-makse-se-sudm-mu S-sa-sas—"

"Hn. Kenapa?" Tanyaku innocent. Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?

"B-be-ber—

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Kenapa dia jadi gagap begitu? Jangan bilang kalau dia ketularan Hinata! Itu loh, cewek yang naksir setengah mati pada Si Dobe.

"K-kau ta-tadi bil-bilang kalau k-kau ingi-ingin be-berduaan deng-denganku, Sas-sasuke-kun." Jawabnya dengan muka semerah tomat. Tuh kan, tuh kan! Kenapa dia bisa ketularan Hinata si—**EH?!**

"_Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Saku-chan."_

"_Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Saku-chan."_

"_**Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Saku-chan."**_

"_**AKU INGIN BERDUAAN DENGANMU, SAKU-CHAN."**_

Jadi tadi bukan Cuma innerku?! Jadi aku tadi benar-benar mengucapkannya?!

"Hn. Mungkin kau salah dengar." Jawabku datar sambil memalingkan muka. Padahal sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin berlari sejauh mungkin, entah mengapa kali ini aku merasa bodoh, dan mungkin Sakura merasa dirinya mulai tuli.

"Sakura tidak salah dengar, Sasu-chan. Khukhukhu~.."

Seingatku suara Sakura itu lembut, deh. Kenapa ini jadi terdengar berat, ya? Yah, sebelas dua belas dengan suaraku lah.

**EH?**

**Suaraku?!**

Aku menoleh horror, ternyata Baka Itachi-nii ada di belakang kami! Cih! Sial. Aku jadi ingin membunuh Baka Itachi-nii nih. Boleh tidak?

(Itachi Fans Club : JANGAN! *muka horror*

Author: Jangan! *muka horror juga*

Readers: Ngga usah macem-macem deh, Sas. *lirik Author* Lanjutin gih, ceritanya.)

**Lanjut.**

**Engga jadi.**

**TBC aja deh, hohoho~**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasu-chan?**

**Apakah Sasu-chan akan membunuh Itachi-chan?**

Jawaban ada di next chapie :D

Sudah update lagi! Gaje sekali?!

Oh Em Ji! **Ripiu mana ripiu**?! *panik* *Sasu ikut panik* *Sasu chibi berhamburan*

Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung*

Tapiii..

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"_**AKU INGIN BERDUAAN DENGANMU, SAKU-CHAN."**_

Jadi tadi bukan Cuma innerku?! Jadi aku tadi benar-benar mengucapkannya?!

"Hn. Mungkin salah dengar." Jawabku datar sambil memalingkan muka. Padahal sebenarnya aku benar-benar ingin berlari sejauh mungkin, entah mengapa kali ini aku merasa bodoh, dan mungkin Sakura merasa dirinya mulai tuli.

"Sakura tidak salah dengar, Sasu-chan. Khukhukhu~.."

Seingatku suara Sakura itu lembut, deh. Kenapa ini jadi terdengar berat, ya? Yah, sebelas dua belas dengan suaraku lah.

**EH?**

**Suaraku?!**

Aku menoleh horror, ternyata Baka Itachi-nii ada di belakang kami. Sial. Aku jadi ingin membunuh Baka Itachi-nii nih. Boleh tidak?

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

**Chapter 4**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Cih! Sial. Dasar stalker." Umpatku dengan tampan —sungguh, yang tampan aku, bukan si Keriput di hadapanku ini—. Kulayangkan deathglare andalanku padanya. Sakura? Dia masih melongo. Bukan, bukan karena shock setelah mengetahui bahwa Baka Aniki mengikuti kami, aku kan sudah memberitahunya. Kemungkinan besar dia cukup prihatin melihat Baka Aniki menjadi lebih tua secepat itu —kemarin dia bertemu Baka Aniki yang belum berkumis, dan tadi dia belum sempat melihat Baka Aniki di rumahku—. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati Baka Aniki masih dengan menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Sakura. Si Baka Aniki hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Mungkin mencoba mengejekku dalam hati.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, kok, Saskey." Jawabnya enteng. Tidak peduli dengan aku yang benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa golok tadi. Yah, mungkin bisa kugunakan untuk memotong lehernya. Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali~.. Cih! Sial. Aku jadi makin dongkol padanya.

"Hn. **Kebetulan** kau lewat, **kebetulan** kau melihatku tadi, **kebetulan** kau sembunyi di balik pohon, **kebetulan** kau mengikuti kami di belakang kami, dan **kebetulan** kau menguping pembicaraan kami. **Kebetulan** juga kau ada di hadapanku, dan **kebetulan** aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga, Baka Aniki." Jawabku sarkastik. Aku tak peduli Sakura makin melongo karena ucapanku yang kelewat panjang.

"Sabar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencoba menenangkanku dengan melepaskan tangannya dari gandenganku dan digunakan untuk mengelus punggungku berulang-ulang. Aku jadi keenakan deh, terus Sakura, terus, terus! Khukhukhu~

(Readers: *lirik Author* Thor, mending lo ganti deh judul fic ini. *muka bete*

Author: *bingung* Diganti gimana?

Readers: *lirik Sasuke* 'Si Mesum Sasuke' kayaknya bagus.

Author: Oh. Ntar Author pikir-pikir lagi deh.)

**Lanjut.**

"Aku mau ke rumahmu ya, **Saku-chan**. Mau belajar kelompok dengan Sasori, nih. Dadaahh~" Ucapnya seraya menjauh dan melambaikan tangan. Cih, dia mencoba kabur. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi di sisi lain aku masih keenakan dengan elusan Sakura di punggungku. Kurasa dia cocok sekali jika menjadi istriku. Khukhukhu~ .. Aku berbalik kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan halus yang tadi mengelus punggungku. Bukannya apa-apa, aku cuma tidak ingin pikiranku bertambah mes– lupakan.

"Kurasa aku harus membunuhnya nanti."

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Rahasia." Jawabku geblek. Aku merasa menyusut menjadi Sasu chibi yang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan. Tapi aku tak mungkin menjawab yang sesungguhnya, bahwa dia membuat acara —kencan— kami berantakan. Dan membuatku merasa malu pangkat sejuta di hadapan calon istriku in—

**HAH?**

Duh, aku keceplosan, deh, bicara pada kalian.

Ah~

Yang penting aku tidak keceplosan pada Sakura. Duh, sekarang bicara membatin saja was-was. Takut keceplosan seperti tadi. Lama-lama dia bisa illfeel padaku, bisa dikira mesum deh nanti.

. Apa lihat-lihat?! Jangan meledek!

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu sebaiknya kita ke mana?" Aku memutar otak, bukan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Kasihan kalau benar-benar diputar-putar, bisa pusing nant– aku ngomong apa, sih?!

"Hn. Aku juga bingung. Kita cari Dobe saja dulu." Bukan! Sungguh, aku straight! Mana mungkin aku mahoan dengan si Dobe?! Yah, meski pun —kata para Fujoshi— tampangku cocok sekali menjadi seme, aku sungguh tak mungkin yaoi-an dengan si Cerewet itu.

**Eh?**

**Sakura juga cerewet?**

Oh, iya, lupa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, cerewetnya Sakura itu berkurang drastis saat bersamaku. Jangan tanyakan mengapa, karena ku tak tahu, uwoo~ —lupakan. Tapi sungguh, aku bahkan sering tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini, Sakura tidak cerewet jika bersamaku. Apa dia illfeel? Apa dia takut padaku? Apa dia tidak suka style Pantat Ay— maksudku, emoku? Apa dia kekenyangan? Apa dia ingin melata? Apa dia ingin munta— cukup, aku mulai melantur.

Kulirik Sakura sekilas, wajahnya terlihat agak masam.

Masam.

**Masam?**

**MASAM?!**

Kenapa?! Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia benci padaku? Apa dia marah pada Baka Aniki? Apa karena aku jelek?— Yang terakhir itu, sangat tidak mungkin.

"Hn. Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku perhatian. Kalau menyangkut Sakura, aku selalu perhatian, sih. Hohoho~

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Hanya—"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja kenapa?"

Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang beres dengan omonganku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenap—

"Ck! Sasuke-kun! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

—a. Oh. Sekarang aku tahu. Apa sebabnya aku merasa ada yang kurang beres. Habisnya Sakura ngomongnya pelan sekali, sih. Menyiksaku yang sudah sangat penasaran ini.

"Aku malas mencari si Baka itu, Sasuke-kun. Capek~" Jawabnya manja.

Manja?

**Manja?**

**MANJA?!**

**Mam** to the **Pus**. **Mampus**. Kata Baka Aniki yang katanya kata Deidara yang katanya kata Sasori—entah kenapa, aku merasa omonganku ini muter-muter—, Sakura itu dari waktu masih embrio, manjanya keterlaluan, meminta sesuatu yang katanya susah dilakukan dan bikin repot. Nyusahin pokoknya. Aku was-was, jangan-jangan dia akan memintaku untuk goyang ngebor erotis telanjang dada sambil nyanyi 'iwak peyek' di tengah jalan ini! Atau lebih parahnya lagi di tengah-tengah Taman Kota! Ugh! Bisa hancur ke-Uchiha-anku! Bagaimana kalau si Kampret Madara itu benar-benar mendatangiku dan bicara,

"_Kau telah mempermalukan Uchiha, Sasuke! Kau harus mati!"?!_

Mami Mikoto, Papi Fugaku! Selamatkan anakmu yang tampan tingkat Internasional ini! Dengan —mencoba— lembut, aku bertanya pada Sakura, siapa tahu bisa mengurangi kadar keanehan permintaannya,

"Hn. Lalu maumu apa, Sakura?"

"Gendong~" Oh. Cuma minta gendong, kok. EH?!

"Gendong~"

"**Gendong~" **

"**GENDONG~"**

Ha! Itu sih aku mau sekali! Khukhukhu~

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Sakura berat tidak, ya? Bukannya apa-apa, bisa saja walau pun terlihat imut begitu, ternyata berat tubuhnya 100 kilogram! Eh? Ngaco ya? Iya, sih. Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku segera berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Hn. Naiklah." Jawabku datar. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ratusan Sasu chibi di dalam sana sedang berlarian panik, jangan-jangan berat! Jangan-jangan berat! Jangan-jangan be—

** PLUK!**

—rat. Sakura resmi nemplok di punggungku. Yah, tidak terlalu berat sih. Rasanya cuma seperti memanggul karung beras kok.

Berat, ya?

Biasa saja kok. Cuma aku hanya sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan sebelum ke rumahku tadi, dia sengaja memasukkan besi ke dalam saku roknya, ya? Iya, Sakura pakai rok. Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura pakai rok? Roknya selutut kok. Iya, selutut. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?

(Readers: Tumben lo ngga mesum Sas? *lirik Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn. *lirik Author* *Puppy Eyes aktif*

Author: Tunggu aja, dia Cuma belum beraksi kok, khukhukhu~ *ketawa nista* *lirik Sasuke*)

**Lanjut.**

**Engga ah.**

**TBC aja. Hohoho~**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasu-chan?**

**Bagaimana nasib Saku-chan?**

Jawaban ada di next chapie :D

Sudah update lagi! Gaje sekali?!

Oh Em Ji! Ripiu mana ripiu?! *panik* *gelundungan*

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung*

**N.B. : Karena request dari ****Nabila Chan BTL****, Author nyoba bikin Sasuke POV lagi di chapie ini :D**

**Kalau ada request lagi, silahkan isi di kolom review, kalau Author bisa, pasti Author coba untuk menuhin kok ^_^**

**Makanya,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Sakura berat tidak, ya? Bukannya apa-apa, bisa saja walau pun terlihat imut begitu, ternyata berat tubuhnya 100 kilogram! Eh? Ngaco ya? Iya, sih. Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku segera berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Hn. Naiklah." Jawabku datar. Meski begitu, sebenarnya ratusan Sasu chibi di dalam sana sedang berlarian panik, jangan-jangan berat! Jangan-jangan berat! Jangan-jangan be—

** PLUK!**

—rat. Sakura resmi nemplok di punggungku. Yah, tidak terlalu berat sih. Rasanya cuma seperti memanggul karung beras kok.

Berat, ya?

Biasa saja kok. Cuma aku hanya sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan sebelum ke rumahku tadi, dia sengaja memasukkan besi ke dalam saku roknya, ya? Iya, Sakura pakai rok. Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura pakai rok? Roknya selutut kok. Iya, selutut. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku, Slight NaruxHina**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto's POV**

**Dipinggir jalan..**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan dengan Sasu-Teme sekarang. Bayangkan saja, aku sedang asyik menceritakan hasil ulanganku yang dapat nilai 90 —berkat nyontek Hinata-chan— dan ternyata mereka berdua sudah tidak ada! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku sedikit curiga dengan Sasu-Teme, dari tadi pagi tingkahnya sudah aneh, kelihatannya dia naksir pada Sakura-chan tapi tidak berani ngomong langsung. Cih. Katanya Uchiha, tapi nembak cewek saja tak berani. Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya gossip kalau Sasu-Teme itu gay dan dia naksir padaku —aku sebenarnya enggan mengatakan ini, tapi kata para Fujoshi, aku ini cocok jadi uke—. Cih. Aku ini straight-ttebayo! Buktinya aku punya pacar.

**EH?**

Oh, aku lupa bilang, ya? Ya sudah, aku kasih tahu deh, tadi pas pulang sekolah, aku nembak Hinata-chan. Bukan! Bukan karena aku dikasih contekan pas ulangan tadi! Sungguh! Tapi kupikir Hinata-chan naksir padaku, sedangkan Sakura-chan kelihatannya naksir si Sasu-Teme jelek itu. Jadi aku tembak saja Hinata-chan, setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya nyaman kalau berada di dekatnya. Adem~

Ah, sial. Mengingat itu aku jadi makin kesepian-ttebayo! Awas saja si Sasu-Teme itu, kalau dia belum jadian dengan Sakura-chan, aku akan memusnahkan semua tomat di muka bumi ini! Lebay, ya? Ya sudah, aku memusnahkan tomat-tomat di Konoha saja-ttebayo! Biar dia tahu rasa.

"Na-naruto-kun.." Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkanku dari khayalan jahatku pada Sasu-Teme. Aku menoleh,

"Hinata-chan!" Sapaku heboh. Kurasa Hinata-chan memang jodohku, deh. Coba pikir saja, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangan, dia ngasih contekan, aku kesepian, dia datang!

"Se-sedang ap-apa Na-naruto-kun?" Tanyanya geblek. Jelas-jelas aku sedang bengong. Yah, tapi bagaimana pun, dia kan pacarku. Tetap terlihat imut kok :D

"Sedang menunggumu, Hinata-chan.." Bohong banget. Biar dia senang, sekali-sekali aku kan juga ingin romantis. Sepertinya aku berhasil, mukanya merah tuh. Khekhekhe~

"Be-benarkah Na-naruto-kun? Ak-aku m-mau ke ked-kedai Ich-chiraku, m-mau i-ikut?"

"Yosh! Tentu Hinata-chan!"

Dan aku berakhir bahagia, ke kedai Ichiraku bersama pacar adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu! Sakura-chan dan Sasu-Teme? Biar saja, semoga mereka jadian hari ini juga, Kami-sama. **Aamiin :3**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku **Sasuke Uchiha**, manusia paling awesome di Konoha, sedang **berjongkok kaku** di bawah naungan tubuh **Sakura Haruno**, gadis paling imut —menurutku—di Konoha. Kenapa? Tentu saja, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan pikiranku yang sedikit (baca: sangat) mesum setelah Sakura nemplok di punggungku.

Hei, kau yang baca! Jangan meledek!

Ya, berbagai cara. Mulai dari membayangkan bahwa yang kugendong ini adalah karung beras, komodo, kadal —dan kadal tak pernah sebesar Sakura—, buntelan kentut, sampai benda-benda lain yang tak kalah absurd dari yang kusebutkan itu. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya berbeda dari ini. Bahkan bangkit dari jongkok saja aku seperti tak kuat.

(Readers: Ternyata lo emang mesum, Sas. *lirik Sasuke*

Sasuke: Jangan salahin gue. Gue cuma korban si Author Sableng. *lirik Author*

Author: *mimisan 3 liter*)

**Lanjut.**

"Sasuke-kun~ berdiri dong~" Tuh kan. Dia semakin membuatku tak kuat berdiri. Jelas saja, dia merengek begitu, sih. Aku ingin berteriak 'Diamlah, Sakura! Suaramu itu terlalu seksi dan membuatku linglung!' kemudian berguling-guling, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau dikira mesum oleh Sakura —meski pun yang sebenarnya juga begitu— dan dikira gila oleh orang-orang yang sedari tadi lalu lalang di sekitar sini. Selain takut pada si Kampret Madara, aku juga ngeri pada Papi Fugaku. Aku tidak mau berita 'Seorang Remaja Paling Tampan di Konoha Tewas Dibunuh Ayahnya Sendiri' menjadi headline surat kabar besok pagi. Tidak. Terima kasih.

(Readers: Sama-sama, Sas. *salamin Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn. *pasrah*

Author: *pingsan*)

**Lanjut.**

Kemudian sekuat tenaga aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi jongkokku dan berhasil meski pun kakiku masih agak bergetar, tapi aku tetap berjalan kembali. Bukan! Bukan karena aku tidak bertenaga dan loyo, tapi aku cenderung gugup dan kehilangan separuh lebih kekuatanku hanya untuk berdiri dengan Sakura yang nemplok di punggungku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku heran dengan Sakura, dia tadi kesambet apa, sih? Kok dia jadi semanja ini?

"Sasuke-kun. Kau wangi~, aku suka~" Ujarnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidungnya pada tengkukku. Uh. Geli sekali. Geli, geli, geli~! Aku harus menghentikannya sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku bertambah mesum!

"Hn. Sakura, hentikan kegiatan hidungmu." Aku menarik napas, semoga yang kuucapkan tidak mengandung unsur ketidak beresan, "Kau membuatku geli."

Uh. Sebenarnya aku malu mengatakan itu. Blushing? Pasti. Tapi biar saja, deh. Daripada aku tambah mesum.

"Ehehehe.. Ma'af Sasuke-kun. Tapi boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

"Hn. Kau sudah bertanya, Sakura." Jawabku geblek. Aku yakin Sakura pasti sedang tertawa dalam diam.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Lalu apa?" Tanyaku datar. Tapi di dalam sana ratusan Sasu chibi sedang gelundungan panik, bagaimana kalau Sakura bertanya tentang perasaanku padanya?!

"Kau tadi pakai parfum merk apa, Sasuke-kun? Ini wangi dan segar sekali, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau beli~" Tanyanya sableng. Aku sweatdrop.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mandi biasa tadi."

"Bohong."

"Tidak bohong."

"Bohong."

"Tidak bohong."

"Mana mungkin kau hanya mandi sedangkan kau wangi begini, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn. Aku memang wangi, Sakura."

"Kau narsis, Sasuke-kun."

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau alien?!" Tuduhnya geblek. Entah kenapa hari ini aku dan Sakura banyak gebleknya.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura."

"Kau mencurigakan, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau yang aneh."

"Kau lebih aneh, Sasuke-kun."

"Biar saja."

"Kau suka padaku ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya." Jawabku nekat. Kupikir sudah saatnya menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Hah?!"

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku geblek lagi. Jelas-jelas dia shock!

"Kau sakit, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tidak."

"Atau kau lapar, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku bukan Si Dobe, Sakura. Dan diamlah." Sakura kicep. Enak saja, dia kira aku akan bicara melantur hanya karena lapar? Aku ini Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha! Yah, aku tak tahu sih apa hubungan antara Uchiha dan melantur saat lapar. Kuteruskan langkahku dengan wajah sedater tripleks dengan berlembar-lembar rasa dongkol setengah mati pada Sakura. Kenapa dia bodoh sekali, sih?! Kenapa aku naksir dia, sih?!

"Hn. Kita ke mana?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur."

"Tadi katanya aku suruh diam, Sasuke-kun." Ngambek. Sakura. Ngambek. Padaku.

"Hn. Kau.. marah?"

"Tidak." Orang ganteng memang mudah dimaafkan, sih. Maklum lah, pesona Uchiha tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

"Oh. Kita ke mana, Sakura?"

"Hm.. Kita ke danau saja yuk, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya sambil mencoba melompat-lompat di punggungku. Aku ingin mengucapkan, 'Bro, punggung gue sakit!' lalu menjadikannya bintang di atas sana (baca: menendangnya), tapi sekali lagi tidak jadi. Kalau dia jadi bintang, lalu aku pacaran dengan siapa? Naru-Dobe? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku straight! Aku tidak mau mahoan dengan si Dobe. Tidak juga dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, apalagi Chouji. Hah? Baka Aniki? Sudah kuduga. Banyak yang berharap kami incest. Tapi tidak, terima kasih.

(Readers: Sama-sama, Sas. *salamin Sasuke lagi*

Sasuke: Gue frustasi. *nunduk*

Readers: Kenapa emang, Sas?

Sasuke: Gue dinistain terus sama Author ini, huweee *nangis* *gelundungan*)

**Lanjut.**

**Lanjut di chapter berikutnya, maksud sayah.**

**Hohoho~**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Apakah Sasu-chan dan Saku-chan benar-benar akan pergi ke danau?**

**Apa Sasu-chan tetap akan berusaha menyatakan cinta pada Saku-chan?**

Jawaban ada di next chapie :D

Sudah update lagi! Gaje sekali?!

Oh Em Ji! **Ripiu mana ripiu?!** *panik* *gelundungan*

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

**N.B. : Karena request dari ****Nabila Chan BTL****, Author nyoba bikin Sasuke POV lagi di chapie ini :D**

**Kalau ada request lagi, silahkan isi di kolom review, kalau Author bisa, pasti Author coba untuk menuhin kok ^_^**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura, aku tahu kau tidak sedang tidur."

"Tadi katanya aku suruh diam, Sasuke-kun." Ngambek. Sakura. Ngambek. Padaku.

"Hn. Kau.. marah?"

"Tidak." Orang ganteng memang mudah dimaafkan, sih. Maklum lah, pesona Uchiha tiada tara Indonesia Raya Merdeka Merdeka Tralala.

"Oh. Kita ke mana, Sakura?"

"Hm.. Kita ke danau saja yuk, Sasuke-kun!" Ucapnya sambil mencoba melompat-lompat di punggungku. Aku ingin mengucapkan, 'Bro, punggung gue sakit!' lalu menjadikannya bintang di atas sana (baca: menendangnya), tapi sekali lagi tidak jadi. Kalau dia jadi bintang, lalu aku pacaran dengan siapa? Naru-Dobe? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku straight! Aku tidak mau mahoan dengan si Dobe. Tidak juga dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Gaara, apalagi Chouji. Hah? Baka Aniki? Sudah kuduga. Banyak yang berharap kami incest. Tapi tidak, terima kasih.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Madara's POV**

**Di dunia lain...**

Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa aku bisa punya dua cucu yang sama-sama tidak beres dari Fugaku. Pertama, Itachi Uchiha. Sekilas anak ini benar-benar menampakkan ke-Uchiha-annya pada orang-orang asing, tampan, pendiam, dingin, dan jenius. Tapi siapa sangka anak ini justru menampakkan ke-Yamanaka-an, ke-Uzumaki-an, dan ke-Lain-an pada orang-orang yang dia kenal dengan baik. Dilihat dari segi fisik, dia memang Uchiha, tapi dalamnya? Kalau mengingatnya aku bahkan sampai mengelus dada.

**Flashback on**

**Sasuke's POV**

—'_Kusenggol lengan kanan Sakura —aku berjalan di samping kanannya—, mati-matian kutahan pekikanku ketika dia menatapku dengan wajah innocent, ingin berteriak 'Sakura! Jangan memasang wajah seimut itu! Aku bisa memakanmu!' kemudian memeluknya sambil lompat-lompat, tapi tidak jadi. Mau dikemanakan image Uchiha kalem datarku? Aku belum siap didatangi si Kampret Madara itu untuk dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas rusaknya image khas Uchiha.'_

— '_Aku was-was, jangan-jangan dia akan memintaku untuk goyang ngebor erotis telanjang dada sambil nyanyi 'iwak peyek' di tengah jalan ini! Atau lebih parahnya lagi di tengah-tengah Taman Kota! Ugh! Bisa hancur ke-Uchiha-anku! Bagaimana kalau si Kampret Madara itu benar-benar mendatangiku dan bicara,_

"_Kau telah mempermalukan Uchiha, Sasuke! Kau harus mati!"_

_Mami Mikoto, Papi Fugaku! Selamatkan anakmu yang tampan tingkat Internasional ini!'_

— '_Aku ingin berteriak 'Diamlah, Sakura! Suaramu itu terlalu seksi dan membuatku linglung!' kemudian berguling-guling, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau dikira mesum oleh Sakura —meski pun yang sebenarnya juga begitu— dan dikira gila oleh orang-orang yang sedari tadi lalu lalang di sekitar sini. Selain takut pada si Kampret Madara, aku juga ngeri pada Papi Fugaku. Aku tidak mau berita 'Seorang Remaja Paling Tampan di Konoha Tewas Dibunuh Ayahnya Sendiri' menjadi headline surat kabar besok pagi.'_

**Flashback off**

Tapi yang lebih membuatku benar-benar kebelet ingin bunuh diri namun sayang seribu kali sayang sialnya aku sudah mati, adalah pikiran konyol dan nista seorang Sasuke Uchiha seperti pada flashback di atas.

Nak, ada salah apa Kakek padamu? Setiap menyebut namaku dalam hati, awalan 'Kampret' tak pernah dilupakan untuk dijadikan pembuka nama besarku. Bayangan buruk 'aku akan mendatangi dia saat dia melakukan hal nista' selalu nyempil di dalam pikirannya yang parnonya sebesar gunung Merapi. Yah, aku memang terkadang merasa malu sekali mengetahui dia bisa bertindak sebodoh itu, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir demikian. Kenapa dia selalu negative thinking padaku, sih?! Senista dan sekejam itukah Kakek di matamu, Nak?

Terkadang aku merasa ingin benar-benar mendatanginya di dalam mimpi, tapi aku tak tega. Aku kasihan dengannya. Pertama dan terakhir aku datang dalam mimpinya, dia masih sempat-sempatnya berteriak, 'Tolong! Aku didatangi Kakek Singa! Simbaaaaa!' kemudian dia jatuh dari tempat tidur. Sungguh, aku shock, kecewa, dan kasihan pada anak ini. Semenjak saat itu, aku tak pernah lagi berniat datang dalam mimpinya. Selain kasihan padanya, aku juga takut sakit hati lagi.

* * *

**Fugaku's POV**

**Di kantor Perusahaan Uchiha…**

**Flashback on**

**Sasuke's POV**

— '_Aku was-was, jangan-jangan dia akan memintaku untuk goyang ngebor erotis telanjang dada sambil nyanyi 'iwak peyek' di tengah jalan ini! Atau lebih parahnya lagi di tengah-tengah Taman Kota! Ugh! Bisa hancur ke-Uchiha-anku! Bagaimana kalau si Kampret Madara itu benar-benar mendatangiku dan bicara,_

"_Kau telah mempermalukan Uchiha, Sasuke! Kau harus mati!"_

_Mami Mikoto, Papi Fugaku! Selamatkan anakmu yang tampan tingkat Internasional ini!'_

— '_Aku ingin berteriak 'Diamlah, Sakura! Suaramu itu terlalu seksi dan membuatku linglung!' kemudian berguling-guling, tapi tidak jadi. Aku tidak mau dikira mesum oleh Sakura —meski pun yang sebenarnya juga begitu— dan dikira gila oleh orang-orang yang sedari tadi lalu lalang di sekitar sini. Selain takut pada si Kampret Madara, aku juga ngeri pada Papi Fugaku. Aku tidak mau berita 'Seorang Remaja Paling Tampan di Konoha Tewas Dibunuh Ayahnya Sendiri' menjadi headline surat kabar besok pagi.'_

**Flashback off**

Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bersin-bersin. Sekretarisku bilang kalau ini gejala influenza. Tapi kurasa aku tidak makan minum sembarangan akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga tidak ke tempat-tempat yang berpotensi menularkan penyakit yang super duper menyiksa tingkat dunia bernama influenza itu. Lagipula aku selalu minum multivitamin setiap harinya. Tapi kenapa aku bersin-bersin terus dari tadi? Apa ada yang salah pada diriku? Apakah aku sudah mau mati? Oh! Jangan dulu, Kami-sama! Aku bahkan belum menimang cucu, setidaknya, aku ingin melihat kedua putraku yang menyebalkan tapi aku sayang itu bersanding dengan perempuan cantik dan kaya di pelaminan.

(Readers: Nah loh, teryata Fugaku-san orangnya mata duitan!)

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Aku **Sakura Haruno**, sedang nemplok dengan berbunga-bunga pangkat sejuta namun bertabur galau dalam gendongan **Sasuke-kun**, manusia paling tampan di Konoha. Kenapa galau? Apakah aku kekenyangan? Apakah aku ingin melata? Apakah aku kebelet pipis? Atau parahnya lagi kebelet pup?

Tidak, kawan. Kekenyangan dan melata tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Aku juga cukup tahu dan tahu betul, kebelet pipis atau pup itu tidak hanya mengakibatkan kegalauan yang maha dahsyat tetapi juga memicu keluarnya keringat dingin, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah utamanya begini…

**Flashback on**

—"_Mana mungkin kau hanya mandi sedangkan kau wangi begini, Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_Hn. Aku memang wangi, Sakura."_

"_Kau narsis, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn. Tidak."_

"_Atau jangan-jangan kau alien?!"_

"_Jangan bodoh, Sakura."_

"_Kau mencurigakan, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Kau yang aneh."_

"_Kau lebih aneh, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Biar saja."_

"_**Kau suka padaku ya, Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Iya."**_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Ada apa?" _

"_Kau sakit, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn. Tidak."_

"_Atau kau lapar, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Aku bukan Si Dobe, Sakura. Dan diamlah."_

**Flashback off**

Padahal aku hanya asal nyeletuk tadi. Kenapa dia jawab juga? Yang membuatku galau bukan karena dia suka padaku, tapi benar atau tidaknya jawaban Sasuke-kun tadi. Masalahnya dia itu mau serius atau main-main sama saja, tidak kelihatan bedanya. Nadanya kelewat datar. Mukanya juga selalu terlihat stoic kapan pun dan di mana pun serta bersama siapa pun dalam kondisi apa pun. Aku kan jadi bingung! Kalau aku percaya, nanti kalau ternyata dia hanya bercanda bagaimana? Tapi kalau tidak percaya, sayang sekali. Siapa tahu dia serius. Duh, aku rasanya seperti mau pingsan, deh, memikirkan hal ini!

Dan juga sedikit ngantuk.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku **Sasuke Uchiha**, pangeran tampan dari Konoha, sedang **berjalan lemas** setengah mati sambil menggendong pujaan hatiku, **Sakura Haruno**. Kenapa lemas? Apakah aku kurang darah? Apakah aku lapar seperti yang dikatakan Sakura?

Sama sekali **tidak**.

Aku lemas bukan karena masalah kesehatan, apalagi gara-gara kelaparan. Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku lemas karena Sakura dengan —aku berat mengatakan hal ini karena aku naksir padanya, tapi aku harus mengatakannya— lemotnya memberikan respon buruk terhadap aksi nekadku, yaitu menyatakan cinta padanya di pinggir jalan berbekal dia yang nemplok di punggung hangatku. Dia justru menuduhku sakit, dan setelah itu menuduhku lapar!

Cih! Sial. Aku jadi makin lemas mengingat hal itu. Aku sendiri sih justru curiga, jangan-jangan yang sakit itu dia? Jangan-jangan yang lapar itu dia? Karena sibuk memikirkan jawaban dari kecurigaanku pada Sakura, tiba-tiba kami sudah sampai di pinggir danau yang —harus kuakui— sangat indah, aku bahkan tidak sempat berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya di perjalanan tadi.

"Hn. Sudah sampai."

"…"

Karena tidak merasakan pergerakan di belakangku, aku menoleh. Sakura terlihat sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan dua buah emerald yang selalu membiusku dan membuatku selalu ingat padanya setiap aku mau tidur. Nafasnya juga terdengar beraturan. Oh. Ternyata dia sedang tidur. Untung saja dia tidak ngiler dan melukis jajaran pulau-pulau di Indonesia di kaosku.

**Jangan meledek!**

Aku hanya sedikit shock, dulu aku pernah naik pesawat dengan Baka Aniki. Dia duduk di sampingku. Dan tahukah kalian apa yang membuatku shock setelah bangun tidur di dalam pesawat? Kepalanya bersandar di pundakku dan tangannya melingkari lengan kananku —aku duduk di samping kirinya— dan aku jadi berasa homo. Cih. Katanya banyak cowok-cowok maho yang memintanya untuk jadi seme. Seme apaan? Seme jadi-jadian kali. Tapi yang jadi masalah utamanya bukan itu. Yang membuatku ingin menjerit histeris dan gelundungan di atas lantai pesawat adalah karena dia **ngiler.** Iya, ngiler pemirsa. **NGILER**!

Masih maklum kalau hanya sedikit, lah ini, Baka Aniki ngilernya ke mana-mana, dan membasahi hampir separuh bagian kaosku. Mana ilernya bau lagi! Dan kampretnya lagi adalah, bau itu tidak hilang meski pun sudah dicuci puluhan kali, dengan kata lain, iler Baka Aniki itu seperti parfum luar negeri, yaitu bersifat 'tahan lama'.

Kembali ke dunia sekarang.

Karena aku tak mungkin tega untuk menjatuhkan Sakura ke tanah untuk membangunkannya, sebagai lelaki bertanggung jawab aku mencari bangku di pinggir danau yang menghampar indah di hadapanku ini. Setelah menemukan bangku yang kosong, perlahan-lahan aku mendudukkannya. Tak berniat membangunkan peri manisku dari tidur cantiknya, aku hanya segera duduk di sampingnya dan mengamati wajahnya dari dekat. Uh! Aku jadi ingin berteriak, 'Kau manis sekali, Sakura! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu!' kemudian mengguncang-guncang pundaknya kemudian nyebur ke dalam danau, tapi seperti biasa, tidak jadi. Kutepis pikiran konyolku itu. Aku tidak mau dicap lelaki mesum sekaligus sableng oleh Sakura dan orang-orang di sekitarku. Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi jidatnya yang —kata teman-temanku— seluas lapangan golf tapi menurutku menambah keseksiannya, entah kenapa aku bisa berpikir demikian, kalau kata Baka Aniki sih aku sudah gila. kau tahu saja Baka Aniki, kau lebih gila dari aku.

**Ulangi.**

Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi jidat seksi Sakura dan kuselipkan di belakang telinganya. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Dan entah setan mana yang merasuki diriku, kuberanikan diri untuk mencium—

"Sasu, Ai Lop Yu~"

—jidat dan pipi kanannya —aku duduk di samping kanannya—. Dia mengigau tuh. Katanya dia suk— **HAH?!**

"_Sasu, Ai Lop Yu~"_

"_**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu~"**_

_** "SASU, AI LOP YU~"**_

Jadi dia juga suka padaku? Oh yeah! Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau! Yah, meski pun harus menahan dongkol karena dipanggil Sasu, aku rela, sungguh aku rela

Kubelai lembut pipi chubbynya, kemudian aku berbisik di telinganya,

"Ai Lop Yu Tu, Saku-chan." Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, "Mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi pacarku." Kemudian kucium lagi pipi chubby di hadapanku ini. Senangnya~ Ternyata tidak sia-sia selama ini aku naksir padanya. Ternyata berbalas. Khukhukhu~

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Hooo~ kau kena Sasuke-kun. Kuberi tahu ya kalian semua, aku memang sempat tertidur. Tapi aku sudah terbangun sejak aku didudukkan di bangku di pinggir danau. Jadi aku merasakan ciuman lembut dari Sasuke-kun di jidat seksiku dan pipi chubbyku. Karenanya kuberanikan diri untuk pura-pura mengigau seperti itu! Khukhukhu~

Ternyata dia memang naksir padaku! Senangnya~.. Akhirnya si tampan berwajah surga ini jadi kekasihku juga. Habis aku naksir padanya sejak aku masih kanak-kanak, sih. Tapi aku dulu tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Aku baru bisa dekat dengannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat masuk SMA dan ternyata kami satu kelas, bahkan sebangku! Kami-sama, terima kasih atas anugerah yang telah kau berikan padaku!** \(^3^)/**

* * *

**Masih TBC!**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Apa Sasu-chan akan tahu kalau dia ditipu Saku-chan?**

**Apa reaksi Itachi-chan, Naru-chan, Madara, Fugaku, dan yang lainnya?**

**Tungguh di chapie depan!**

Gomen, gomen..

Saya telat update

Akhir-akhir ini saya supersibuk. Hehehehee.. *garuk pantat*

* * *

**Yosh!**

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**


	7. the Last Chapter

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura's POV**

Hooo~ kau kena Sasuke-kun. Kuberi tahu ya kalian semua, aku memang sempat tertidur. Tapi aku sudah terbangun sejak aku didudukkan di bangku di pinggir danau. Jadi aku merasakan ciuman lembut dari Sasuke-kun di jidat seksiku dan pipi chubbyku. Karenanya kuberanikan diri untuk pura-pura mengigau seperti itu! Khukhukhu~

Ternyata dia memang naksir padaku! Senangnya~.. Akhirnya si tampan berwajah surga ini jadi kekasihku juga. Habis aku naksir padanya sejak aku masih kanak-kanak, sih. Tapi aku dulu tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Aku baru bisa dekat dengannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat masuk SMA dan ternyata kami satu kelas, bahkan sebangku! Kami-sama, terima kasih atas anugerah yang telah kau berikan padaku! **\(^3^)/**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasu, Ai Lop Yu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance & Humor**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(The Last Chapter)**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku Sasuke Uchiha, the most handsome boy in Konoha, telah resmi berpacaran dengan cewek paling imut di Konoha. Bagaimana? Serasi?

Oh, tentu. Semua pasang mata yang melihat kami berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Sakura yang nemplok melingkar di lenganku membuat para makhluk cewek di sekolahku merasa ingin bunuh diri. Apalagi jika aku sudah beraksi, melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Sakura, ini membuat mereka benar-benar memutuskan untuk minum obat nyamuk kadaluarsa.

Intinya aku senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura dan menjadi kekasihnya. Meski pun aku sempat ngambek karena dia keceplosan mengadaliku ketika di danau kemarin, tapi rasa cintaku padanya. Apalagi dengan membuat Rock Lee patah hati dan bercucuran air mata ketika melihatku mencium Sakura, itu benar-benar suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

Berita tentang kami jadian menjadi trending topic nomor satu di Konoha High School, diikuti oleh berita jadiannya Naru-Dobe dengan si Gadis Hyuuga, Hinata. Kalau aku, the Sasuke Uchiha jadian dengan Sakura Haruno terkenal dengan keserasiannya yaitu tampan dan cantik, berbeda lagi dengan Naru-Dobe Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Hubungan mereka menjadi sangat terkenal karena sumpah serapah sang kakak dari Hinata Hyuuga, yaitu Neji Hyuuga. Rupanya sang kakak dari si Gadis Hyuuga itu terang-terangan menyatakan ketidak setujuannya mengenai hubungan Naru-Dobe dan Hinata karena Naru-Dobe telah berusaha melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap sang Gadis Hyuuga dengan cara memaksanya memakan sepuluh mangkok ramen di Kedai Ichiraku kemarin sore. Tapi bukan Naru-Dobe kalau tidak berulah, dia justru dengan terang-terangan mencium dan memeluk Hinata di depan Neji, dan Neji akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengijinkan sang adik menjadi kekasih dari si Uzumaki Berisik itu.

Well, mengenai hubunganku dengan Sakura, aku akan mempertahankannya selamanya. Aku janji, janji Uchiha :D Kalau kalian mau tahu bagaimana hubunganku dan Sakuraku berjalan, mungkin si Author Sableng akan membuat fanfic khususnya lagi, entah kapan.

* * *

Berikut tanggapan dari keluarga Uchiha dan sahabat keduanya mengenai bersatunya sepasang kekasih **blue-pink SasuSaku UchiHaruno** kita :

"Hn. Namanya juga anak muda. Tak apa, yang penting bersin-bersinku sudah sembuh, tidak jadi mati." – Fugaku Uchiha, Ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya anakku punya kekasih juga *senyum mengembang* *mata blink-blink*. Hilanglah tuduhan homo itu." – Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hiieee.. *nangis gelundungan* kenapa dia melangkahiku? Tapi tidak apa-apalah, yang penting Sasu-chan bahagia.. *nangis haru*" – Itachi Uchiha, Kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn. Yang penting dia tak menyebutku kampret lagi." – Madara Uchiha, Kakek dari Sasuke Uchiha, di dunia lain.

"Aku turut bergembira. Tapi aku juga kasihan Ita-chan.." – Shisui Uchiha, saudara dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tobi anak baik!" – Tobi a.k.a Obito Uchiha, saudara dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Akhirnya si Teme Jelek jadian juga dengan Sakura-chan! Aku turut senang!" – Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Ano.. Me-mereka sa-sangat sera-si.." – Hinata Hyuuga, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Merepotkan." – Shikamaru Nara, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Aku mau nangis dulu." – Ino Yamanaka, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Bagus." – Neji Hyuuga, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Aku ingin menyusul.. *lirik Neji*" – Tenten, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Aku turut senang, mereka sama-sama jeleknya sih.. *kemudian masuk rumah sakit*" – Sai, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Aku sedikit cemburu.." – Kiba Inuzuka, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Mereka harus menraktirku." – Chouji Akimichi, teman dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Guk!" – Akamaru.

"…"– Pakkun.

* * *

**OWARI–**

Ah.. setelah sekian lama saya tinggalkan karena melanjutkan **Sasu Corner**, fanfic ini akhirnya saya tamatkan juga *leha-leha*

* * *

Pendek? Jelek? Garing?

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Hiks.. Aku belum bisa bikin yang lebih bagus dari ini.. *pundung di pojokan*

* * *

**Yosh!**

**Seperti biasa,**

**Ngga review, pedang melayang!**

**Ngga jadi.**

**Tapi tetep,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**


End file.
